


Einsam

by Vanagandr



Category: Original Works
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, Deutsch | German, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Angst, Poetry, lonely
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanagandr/pseuds/Vanagandr
Summary: Name ist Programm





	

Einsam  
Verlassen  
Erschöpft  
Lebensmüde

Stehst in der Menschenmenge  
Tief im Gedränge  
Du schreist ich bin da  
Doch bist für sie unsichtbar

Einsam  
Verlassen  
Erschöpft  
Lebensmüde

Einer noch dem Andern  
Wollen dich ändern  
Lässt dich nicht verbiegen  
Willst dich nicht selbst belügen

Einsam  
Verlassen  
Erschöpft  
Lebensmüde

Schauen auf dich herab  
Können dich nicht ab  
Kleidest dich ganz anders ein  
Das will nicht in ihren Kopf hinein

Einsam  
Verlassen  
Erschöpft  
Lebensmüde

Keiner deiner Freunde ist dir geblieben  
Wurden von der grauen Masse davon getrieben  
Was habe ich falsch gemacht  
Hast du nicht nur ein Mal gedacht

Einsam  
Verlassen  
Erschöpft  
Lebensmüde

Kannst manchmal einfach nicht mehr  
Willst dich stürzen von den Klippen ins Meer  
Fühlst dich wie gefangen  
Die Tränen längst ausgegangen

Einsam  
Verlassen  
Erschöpft  
Lebensmüde

Alles ist irgendwie verquer  
Fühlst dich so leer  
Beinahe emotionslos  
Aber trotzdem irgendwie trostlos

Einsam  
Verlassen  
Erschöpft  
Lebensmüde

Wann gibst du auf  
Nimmst alles in Kauf  
Beendest deine Qual  
Ein für alle Mal


End file.
